<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schmetterling by HermioneHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934148">Schmetterling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic'>HermioneHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grooming, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>单身爸爸里德尔（确信）<br/>TR收养麻瓜女孩HG并且最终将她雷普的烂俗故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, TRHG, tomione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schmetterling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏.里德尔，1979年生人，百分百麻瓜血统，观念进步、特立独行，分院时进格兰芬多，在第一学年的末尾与韦斯莱家最小的男孩交了朋友，又经他结识了黑发碧眼的哈利.波特，三人组成格兰芬多铁三角，情比金坚。赫敏是成绩优异的乖孩子，从开学起就是图书馆的常客，喜欢上课举手、喜欢被老师夸奖，永远乐意为每个向她寻求帮助的同学解决问题，又永远擅长扮演一位不近人情的女巫，从不与学校里的男孩有任何多余的接触。她与铁三角中的另外两人保持纯洁友谊，就连学校里最为八卦的那群女孩都没法找出他们之间有什么越过界限的感情。她对所有人都态度温和，也和所有人都保持距离，没有谁能够吸引她的视线，没有哪个名字能够被她在心中反复默念——除了一个词之外，“父亲”。她每一次试图与人争辩，都会情不自禁地提起父亲：我的父亲曾经告诉我，我的父亲让我不要这么做......同级的斯莱特林学生马尔福也有这个毛病，但他们势不两立，永远要做彼此的仇敌。</p><p>后来升上四年级，他们这一批学生终于有了参加圣诞舞会的资格，也可以趁机与其他学校的男孩或女孩互相了解。然而赫敏对此并不感兴趣，她提前一周收拾好行李，没有跟着大家一起学习华尔兹的舞步，准备一到圣诞节前夜就请假回家。哈利跟罗恩百般挽留，但她只说：“我需要回家看望爸爸。”每年圣诞节她都不会和其他学生一样选择留校，即便这次有盛大的舞会和在年轻巫师中最受欢迎的乐队。比起跟他们待在一起，她更愿意回家陪父亲度过这个意义重大的节日。她父亲的生日就在十二月的最后一天，因此她每年圣诞节都会向老师请一周的假期，直到新的一年的第一天再回到学校里来。</p><p>汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔，她永远挂在嘴边的父亲，但两人并没有血缘关系。赫敏是被收养来的麻瓜女孩，她刚来到新家的时候年仅九岁，性格拘谨、沉言寡语，害怕被再次抛弃，因而表现得像个少年老成的古怪儿童。但很快她就学会了踮起脚尖亲吻父亲的脸颊，用法式口音亲昵地喊他“papa”。汤姆.里德尔刚刚步入中年，一直没有结婚，不断地被人询问以后的打算，不断地以笑容将问题敷衍过去。他年轻有为，仅仅年满三十岁就已经当上法律执行司的司长，在魔法部的上层抢来了属于自己的一席地位。赫敏非常听话，从来不违反他立下的规定，在他工作繁忙的时候也从不来打扰，很替他省心。部里有时候举办宴会，他总把女儿也一起带着过去。因为至今单身，那些妆容精致的女人们永远像马乌里肖的黄蝴蝶般围绕在他身边，又像夜晚的蝉一样低声地窃窃私语。赫敏挽着他的手臂站在一旁，安静无声地对她们点头微笑。她们用丝绸手套抚摸她的头发与脸颊，往她的掌心里塞五颜六色的昂贵进口糖果，语气柔软地称赞里德尔司长的眼光果然很好，又或者说这个孩子需要一位母亲。这时他的眼睛里流露出一点狡黠的笑意，慎重地向那些多愁善感的女人们承诺自己仅凭一个人完全可以照顾好养女。</p><p>赫敏入学后第四年的圣诞节，他们去了布达佩斯旅游。下午他们划了雪，在结冰的湖面上钓鱼，在树木丛生的岸边手牵着手一起散步，又分食了一块提前用魔法保温的牛排。汤姆订了米兰纳大酒店的单人间，不是因为客房紧缺，而是他故意为之。房间一直要到傍晚才能入住，所以他们玩得精疲力尽后才离开。到达住处前他对赫敏撒谎，解释说自己订房订得太迟，那时候已经没有剩下任何双人间了，因此今晚他们不得不挤在一起。赫敏思考了很久，最终只能表示同意。在酒店一楼的大厅里她从前台拿了几颗免费发放的薄荷糖塞进上衣的口袋，心想它们会陪我一起度过今晚。</p><p>两人乘电梯来到四楼，用酒店给的钥匙打开了房间的门。他们一起洗澡，接着又顺理成章地睡到了一张床上。赫敏躺在父亲的怀里屏住呼吸，惴惴不安地陷入了梦乡。梦中她身穿一袭洁白婚纱站在教堂的彩色玻璃前，在圣母石像的见证下做了她父亲的新娘。第二天清晨窗外下起了朦胧而连绵的大雨，她昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，忽然意识到胯下多了点什么粘稠湿润的东西。她小心翼翼地将手伸过去摸了一下——是血，是混杂着精液的暗红色的血。此时父亲的手臂紧紧环在她的腰上，像一条正在狩猎的毒蛇。</p><p>赫敏.里德尔在她十四岁那年半推半就地与自己的养父通奸，白天做他的女儿，晚上做他的情人。他会从她的额头一直吻到脚趾，让她穿上自己买来的各种裙子，把她温柔地抱在怀里，像哄小孩一样管她叫漂亮宝贝。周末他们会去海滨公园划船，彼时已经到了六月中旬，波光粼粼的湖面倒映着刺眼而毒辣的阳光，夏天果然不适合钓鱼，但所幸他们未雨绸缪准备了墨镜。之后赫敏去路边的流动小摊买双球冰淇淋，一个球是草莓味的，另一个则由亲爱的papa来决定。汤姆犹豫片刻后选了柠檬口味，因为在这样的高温之下柠檬的酸或许可以调剂草莓的甜腻。他们坐在岸边的石凳上，用塑料小勺把冰淇淋送进对方的嘴里。赫敏毫无自觉地用衣袖去擦沾了糖粉的唇瓣和黏糊糊的手指，她的父亲因为此刻心情很好，没有计较她仅此一次的疏忽。</p><p>到了今年的9月19日，赫敏举办她人生中的第一场生日派对，到场的嘉宾只有哈利、罗恩、金妮以及其他几个与她还算熟悉的同年级的格兰芬多。他们吃了水果蛋糕，喝了度数很低的香槟，接着就各自分散开来。罗恩趁其他人不注意把她拉到后花园里谈话，他沉默了很久才终于开口：“赫敏，你都已经十四岁了，是不是不该还和小时候一样和你父亲凑那么近了？”她摇摇头，甚至有些漫不经心地说，那是因为你想得太多了。罗恩又支支吾吾了好一会：“可我刚才在桌子底下看到他把手伸进你的裙子里...…”  赫敏顷刻间就脸色煞白，像祷告般低声祈求：“请你忘掉今天的这一切吧。”她的脑海中忽而闪现出父亲的脸庞——他曾经表情严肃地说过，自己很不喜欢看到她跟学校里的男孩走在一起。她看了罗恩一眼，然后转过身去，飞快地跑走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>